


【实月】如约而至

by akallmy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akallmy/pseuds/akallmy
Summary: 最后完全变成机械式劳动......我在梦里写完的（。）





	【实月】如约而至

**Author's Note:**

> 最后完全变成机械式劳动......我在梦里写完的（。）

田中实稍微感觉有些恍惚和疑惑，看着坐在他薄薄的，直接铺在地上的床垫上的夜神月。比他高一年级的褐发的美少年前辈，正冲着自己露出甜蜜的微笑，手轻点着还有些婴儿肥未退去、却仍显得端丽的脸颊。不过在看到实猛然拉开距离到有些造作的动作后，夜神月皱起了眉头，不满地说。

“为什么显得我好像是洪水猛兽，要吃了你一样，实君？”

回应是一瞬间不知道作何反应的沉默。

并不是对这位前辈的到来感到反感，甚至相反的，田中是个审美正常的青春期高中生。夜神前辈外表端丽剔透，举止优雅温和，即使走在人群中也出挑的发光。

他在高年级中的人气如日中天，毫不夸张地说，整个年级里所有的家伙，有多少人喜欢他根本不用数，只需要点点有几个不喜欢他就够了——大概率是个位数或者是零。

喜欢对方，甚至和抱有同这位校园偶像的追求者们相同的情欲，是很正常的事。

但是最不正常的也偏偏在此，夜神前辈的交际圈都是最优秀的精英，再不济是同阶级的富家子弟，甚至田中还是低他一级的学弟，说白了根本就是毫无交集。那为什么对方会突然来到他家来，为什么会突然出现在他的房间里，为什么会突然……？

……显得和他很亲密？

手指在相互摩擦之间直到虚麻空洞，坐在床垫上等了许久的夜神月像不耐烦了般站起来，没有理会田中一瞬间的僵硬，径直走到他面前，双臂被主动送上，环住了面前人的脖颈。他那水盈盈的琥珀眼睛弯起一抹，直直地和田中躲闪的目光对视。

骨骼纤细的身体像猫一样柔软，温热像尽可能般贴进面前僵硬的胸膛里，撒娇般的呵气在耳窝中弥漫，回荡起无形的嗡嗡耳鸣，在田中努力忍耐着生理性的潮热从腹下不断攀爬上来之际，夜神月半开玩笑半是挑逗地、故意轻轻地亲了一下他的脸。

“今天约好的补习，实君你忘了？”

补习……？

这个名词从水红的丰唇吐出来的那一刻，着实让田中愣了一会儿，甚至连那个馥郁的甜吻，都片刻间无暇顾及。

他的思绪混乱。

田中实努力回忆着，但、似乎并没有这样的印象，有吗？真的有吗？真的没有吗？但是在迷迷糊糊地思考间，恍惚仿佛又确有着这样一件事情。啊，他想起来了，确实是这样的。夜神前辈是学校里一对一补习专门分给他这个差生的，正数第一和倒数第一，多般配啊。

田中实甚至还记得，当时老师正站在高高在上的讲台上，那团刺眼的光芒就这样宣布后，周遭一片向他来投来不善的刀枪般的眼神——几乎整个低年级也被夜神月的仰慕者给渗透了啊！

另一位当事人夜神月，据说是对这个安排没有什么特别大的反应，只是下课后，临窗的同学的一声"田中，夜神前辈找！"让嫉妒他的仇视目光又多了两倍而已。

是这样没错了。当时的他还有些茫然，摘下了总是挂在耳朵上的耳机，直到下课后夜神前辈主动来他的座位边，手叠在身前，即使是随意站着也显得优雅，和他商量到底是什么时间和地方帮他补习好。那是田中实第一次，能直直地凝视那双清丽妩媚的褐瞳，心仿佛都被摄住一般，要挣脱极具压迫的力气才能困难地收缩。

不过，这到底是自己和夜神前辈的第几次“补习”了，又究竟是怎么发展成这样的，什么都记不清，记忆像是被胶水胡乱黏着变得一塌糊涂，不过老实说，也不重要？

夜神月，梦中情人都已经在自己怀里了，再想别的七七八八这么多干嘛。

他回神，就正看到换成单手勾着自己脖子，另只手捏着自己脸，满脸不快的夜神月。被浓密睫毛修饰出妩媚眼角的双瞳，甜如淌蜜，但在直直地盯着一个人时，也分外的有重量。骨节分明的手指，拧着田中腮帮子肉的力度并不算重，但却也不轻，不过是让他变成了熟悉于电视剧里的猪头脸，明明是前辈，却做出这样幼稚且不值得一提的恶作剧来发泄愤愤。

唔、有点可爱。

这么想着，田中大概明白了，对刚刚那个香吻和面前的美人的无动于衷，怕是惹恼了对方。

如果让别的暗恋眼前人的疯狂粉丝知道了，可能都要生生上来把田中撕成碎片，一人一口唾沫骂他暴殄天物了。

这确实是他的错——不过，现在似乎也只有自己有这个资格犯这样的错，看到前辈这么生动的表情呀，对吧？

于是洋洋得意从心底涌出来。过去从来都只有在脑内幻想的份，现在却手指轻而易举地就能擦过对方柔软洁白的肌肤。

田中实也不是个会连到手边的蛋糕都不敢吃的怂蛋，更不是轻小说里，连天降都骑到身上来还勃起无能的阳痿男主角。正是血气方刚的年纪，反手扣住夜神月的后脑勺后，他咬住了他果冻般的唇，身体下沉，于是带着他整个人随着自己一起被拽倒在床垫上。

由于力气没有收敛，在同夜神月一齐摔在床垫上时又刻意地保持着自己在上方的位置，身上还带了个人的夜神月在摔在直接铺在硬地板上的床垫时，被狠狠攫取堵住的唇瓣间还是泄了一声轻哼。

那声"唔"真是又甜又轻盈，像是一根白羽最微妙的尖，只随着风的颤动就撩起涟漪，伴随着睫毛像冻了雪般止不住地抖。

心猿意马中，田中实心中又冷不丁浮出了点歉意。

毕竟这到底不是他平时的春梦，仗着在他的性幻想里那样肆无忌惮，他应该更小心些的……

田中实松开自己的嘴，抬起下颌，然后嘴唇压低在了夜神月微微卷翘起的纤长睫毛上，像阳光压低了丛密的树枝，却又带着缱绻的湿意。一扇乌色的帘被吮入异样温度的口腔，然后舌头在他的眼睑周围，凭借着看某些不宜声张的电影的经验，煽情地舔舐着夜神月的眼角。

没有品尝到有些涩味的眼泪，田中不由得松了口气。

他一路流连而下，在唇齿徘徊在月精巧的喉结处变得格外不舍。

热气喷在夜神月敏感的脖子上，甚至是脉搏这样的关键处。即使是他心知肚明，田中不可能做出什么过分的事，也依然因为生理性的反射而偏开了脖颈。

"前辈……"

田中实主动地追逐上去，仿佛一个极其干渴的旅人，吮吸这枚仍保留着汁液的苹果核。舌头湿润地在这个暧昧的凸起上打着转，与皮肤的摩擦带来的并非常理的快感——月在动情的时候，咬着唇瓣的样子真的非常动人。

就在田中十指相扣抓着月的手准备继续往下时，突然双腿夹紧着他的腰的月把身体狠狠一拧。于是，顺滑的褐色碎发就随着月俯视着田中的视线，垂落着触及到田中的鼻尖。

"实君，这一次，我们来玩点新的'补习'内容吧？"

靠，这个充满诱惑的笑容简直让人没法说不。他之前究竟是怎么忘记和夜神前辈做爱的经历的？！在被一个笑容完美击沉地时候，他迷迷糊糊地想着——这到底是夜神前辈之后学来的，还是天生就这样啊？

很显然，投降是唯一的选择。田中实在被那双又长又直的白腿夹骑在身下时，也尽可能地配合地举起双手。

"好吧，都你说了算。"——反正我怎么样都不亏——"那前辈，你想玩什么？"

"还在叫前辈，这么久了依然不改口叫我的名字吗，还是说，你对这个称呼有特殊癖好，实君？"

"唔……"，怎么说呢，说我觉得在干你的时候叫前辈更加刺激一点吗？

在田中实思考着乖乖地坦言，还是撒个谎把这个情趣的小问题略过去时，夜神月似乎对答案已经失去了兴趣。

他原本骑坐在田中的腰上，现在扶着墙站了起来，两条长腿伸直了踩在田中的腰两侧。那双清丽的褐眼，在脸上没有表情、居高临下地注视着某个人的时候，有种雀鸟掠艳般的妩媚，让田中的喉咙不由自主地动了动。

洁白如贝的脚趾陷在薄薄的床垫里。

月低下头，看着僵住的田中，皱起眉毛，显出十分的不高兴，手指有一搭没一搭地在手臂上点着。

"说起来，今天检查作业本的时候，之前说过的公式居然还是错的——我相信实君的才智，所以这更加说明，我的努力被你完全浪费掉了。"

"为了让你好好吃到教训，今天的惩罚，我希望你不要有反抗、可以吗，实君——"

名字最后一次拉长着从湿润的唇瓣里吐出来的时候，月的语气甜蜜到简直能溺毙所能想到的任何人。但田中实甚至还没有在其中沉醉上一秒，就看着月雪白的脚掌微微抬起，小巧的脚趾挑逗而试探地轻轻踩上田中实裤裆鼓胀的那处。

起初的一下是若有若无地摩擦着，脚趾隔着层薄薄的布料，蜷缩伸展着拨弄着应该是龟头的地方，暧昧地在上面打着圈。和口交那种湿润温暖的压迫感完全不同、月这种漫不经心的态度像一枚沉重的砝码，心理上被控制着的快感完全压倒了一切。

"操……"

田中无法抑制的粗喘惹来了月的轻笑。

"看样子很舒服呢，实君。"

田中实本来以为这位恶魔般的前辈是要对他完全没有反省，反而乐在其中的状态进行什么惩罚——到底谁会觉得这是惩罚啊——但是事情的发展完全出乎他的意料，夜神月似乎完全没有往那方面思考，他灵活的脚趾微微并拢，夹着田中的外裤拉链缓缓到底。

田中实完全没有反应，任由着月仅仅用脚趾在自己身上动作着。并不是不能做什么，只不过是，这样的居高临下的夜神月，好像是轻蔑地、甚至降尊屈膝到只愿意伸出一只雪白的脚，做着这样直接与性爱相关的事情，实在是……让人兴奋到连手指都难以动弹的地步。

被抑制着的膨胀性器即使被内裤裹着，却依然给人种整个跳了出来，甚至有轻微地直接扑打在月的脚背的感觉。月的表情倒是没有什么嫌恶，甚至有些趣味盎然的样子。

最顶端已经兴奋地渗露出些体液了，月脚底的皮肤和液体之间，湿漉漉的摩擦感，让性器更加受刺激地抽搐了两下。

夜神月眼底的笑意似乎更加弥漫，在亲昵地用脚尖划过田中胀起性器的柱身后，一瞬间，雪白的脚掌在毫无防备时突然重重地踩下去。倏忽间，连接着男人敏锐神经的性器官，被用着羞辱力度的、还是被自己梦中情人的前辈，用脚踩压践踏着，噼里啪啦的快感像火花一样从脑海中炸开。

前脚掌的左右碾动，连接着大腿。田中的眼睛里，月的手撑在腰上，却也没能完全抵挡住大腿牵移的惯性，用一种内敛的色情无意识地摇摆着那寸细腰。

感官和心理上的冲击是比任何催情剂都要强烈的春药。

豆大的汗滴从田中的侧额，带着湿润的水痕滑进脖颈深处。他正在努力忍耐的样子让夜神月弯起了眼睛，恶作剧般、像逗着小狗一样故意发问。

"实君好像真的很喜欢这种玩法……？"

"……只是因为是夜神前辈啊……哈……前辈你到底想玩到什么时候啊？！"

不过，这种讨巧式的求饶说法似乎得到了月的谅解。

洁白的脚趾从田中胀的兴奋的缓缓移开。夜神月的手撑在田中实大腿根上，俯身往前凑去，距离一步步地缩近，似乎都可以感觉到夜神月浅浅地呼吸扑在自己僵硬的腹部，既兴奋又紧张的情欲交织着挣脱不开。

"唔、好像真的已经快到极限了呢。"

明明眼睛里都是了然的狡黠，但是用小拇指勾着扯下田中已经被体液打湿的内裤时，夜神月的语气却是纯然的无辜，好像是才刚刚发现这么一回事似得，那双清澈如溪边鹿的眼睛甚至能给人种一望及底的错觉。

太会骗人了吧、夜神前辈。

感叹的同时，田中实感觉自己膨胀的性器在最后的束缚被解开了，一下子扑进了夜神月的掌心里。葱白细长的手指，像拢住一朵花般轻轻罩住实的性器。

夜神月天生俱来的控场感体现在方方面面，就像是现在，他漫不经心地用细腻的指肚滑过了滚烫的柱身，触之生凉的指尖，带来的绝非降温的效果，相反，田中实浑身的肌肉紧绷，脑袋里所有的滚烫血液都只顾着往身下流去，他真的感觉自己都快被这个恶魔一样的前辈撩拨死了……

……他真的忍不了了，妈的！

突然的，田中闪电般地伸手去抓住了月的肩膀，对方似乎安全没有考虑到他动作的可能性，完全没有反应过来去反抗，就被力度带着整个人摔在了床垫了。

实的黑色卷发几乎都被汗湿透了，不尴不尬地软软贴在了脸上，却散发出异常的侵略性荷尔蒙。夜神月看着撑着手在自己上方的，像打湿了毛皮的大犬一样的田中，终于忍不住笑出了声，那双尤物般的长腿，极尽缠绵地勾上了田中实精瘦的腰，大腿内侧细腻地肌肤，随着伸展的动作和田中每一寸皮肤摩擦着。

"夜神前辈现在……真像条美人蛇。"

"是吗？"夜神月似乎对这样的评价不可置否，也似乎是完全不在意，只是手指点了点田中湿腻的脸庞——当然全是汗水，"比起那个，是终于忍不住了吗？实君，你的耐性比我想象的还要好。"

"那么，作为努力的奖励……"

一瞬间，再次被夜神月掀翻的时候，田中实甚至没想到别的什么。只是被占据优势地再次骑在身上时，忍不住觉得自己真他妈丢人。但这点尴尬，也在夜神月不紧不慢地用舌头舔湿自己的手指，扯下包裹着他美妙臀部的牛仔裤时抛之脑后，田中实条件反射般地屏住呼吸，眼睁睁地看着雪白的臀肉在被指尖扯下的内裤一点点暴露出来，在这场绝妙的脱衣舞结束之后，月的身上只剩下了同皮肤一样颜色的白袜包裹着小巧的脚掌。那些欲盖弥彰且毫无用处的布料，只能带来感性上冲击的性欲。

夜神月的脸似乎熏上了些微红，上挑的眼角在尾梢一笔活色生香的艳丽下衬的越发动人。他仍保持着骑在田中身上的姿势，只是单手稍扶着田中实的胸膛，另一只手松松地握住实兴奋到滴水的性器，对准了自己的小穴，试探性地，缓慢地往下坐着。脖颈曼妙地扬起，喉结顺着咽下着津液的频率而上下滚动。

"唔……"

田中感觉到自己炽热的肉棒被月扶着，缓慢地对准那处隐秘的后穴。在只是试探性地触及时，月的腰像是难以维持住般颤抖了一下，后穴泄出的润滑体液，淫乱而敏感地淋湿了龟头。

前辈的水好多啊……

没有心电感应能力去听到田中此时此刻想了些什么，夜神月在勉力维持住自己的平衡后，软着膝盖，闭着眼睛，睫毛抖得完全没有刚刚那样的尽在掌握，反而可怜可爱地让人忍不住想好好吮吻他抿起的薄唇。

顶端最膨大的地方缓缓撑开湿润的甬道，甚至在完全进入后，还发出了一声色情的"啵"。在小穴被彻底有些艰涩地侵犯进入后，夜神月缓了好久，被凑上来的田中像小狗一样舔吻过眼睑鼻尖，整个脸都被弄的湿漉漉后，才从那种完全是生理上被劈开的感觉中恢复过来。

虽然并不是第一次，也并没有感到疼痛，但是这种主动的方式同之前截然不同，陌生的让他甚至有点胆怯了。

但是之后的进入就要简单的多。夜神月两只手都环上了田中实的脖颈，在他不知什么时候摸上自己腰的有力的手掌地微托下，一点点地将饱涨的性器吞吃入自己的体内，黏膜被硕大的肉棒从内在慢慢分开，贪婪而火辣地包裹着侵犯进身体里的炽热。

在最后一点点进入的时候，田中实没有办法说服自己，继续忍耐着欣赏这幅夜神前辈自己努力的绝景了，在月尚未发现自己的危险时，他托着的手指不知不觉反手变成紧紧扣住的姿态，指尖腰肢上饱满的皮肉，像是抓住了最甜美的蜜桃，带着想要榨干吮吸其中所有甜汁的渴望，在最后一截肉棒即将进入时，实熬的双眼发红，他猛然向上狠狠地用力，直接凿进月身体的最深处，像是要干进子宫般粗暴，让月无可依靠地缠紧他、发出一声动人的哭叫。

手指没有改换位置，仍然是握紧了夜神月的腰肢。只是主动权却完全拿到了田中的手上。他吮吸着月已经红到滴血的耳朵——夜神前辈真的是太敏感了，只需要一会儿就能兴奋成这个样子——湿哒哒黏滋滋地，仿佛是把耳膜都濡湿了一遍，情理之中地看见月睁开水光朦胧的眼睛喘息着。

太可爱了、太色情了。这么想着，田中抓着月的腰，扶着他开始上上下下吞吐着自己的性器。被做爱所催软了四肢的月，完全依托着实的助力和重力。粗大的肉棒往往在被托着离开那处紧致的湿润的下一秒，又借助着重力的作用，剖开那具美丽的肉体，好像是撬开固执贝类的外壳，强迫它露出最内心丰润柔软的肉。

偶尔在粗暴的重力作用下，鞭挞操干着这个淫乱的小穴的性器，会在幸运时毫不留情地碾压擦过过月某处的敏感点，尖叫和哭泣，伴随着整个被嵌入怀抱的纤细身体的颤抖，还有月身前飞溅出来、洒在田中腹部的白浊。

"夜神前辈……哈……夜神前辈……"

在干着自己怀里的梦中情人时，田中实忍不住反反复复地咀嚼着月的名字。真的是那样美丽，那样好听，那样独一无二的一个名字，和自己的截然不同。

好像是一朵浮在天上最纯洁的云突然落进自己的怀里，有着非常不真实的感觉。

甚至于多叫几声，听到月的呜咽的回应，都能让酸胀的心更加溢满出满足。

他凑上前再次和月接吻，从唇齿间极尽所能地想要榨出更多的甜，甚至不满足地用舌头在月的口腔里乱七八糟的搅动，夜神月整个人都被一连串地猛烈攻势的火焰所点燃，原本引以为傲的敏锐头脑，也在激情的快乐中变成了迷迷糊糊的，被冲刷过的理智剩余到只能告诉自己抓紧身前这个人。

"嗯啊——啊！实君……哈……"

田中本来就急促的动作在月条件反射般地收缩后顿了一下，接着是更加猛烈地疾风骤雨般地撞击。他让月几乎整个人伏在自己身上，沾了水般的褐发随着冲撞甚至有几缕荡到了他的肩胛上。两个人似乎完全拥在一次，像是在宇宙恒远中都要永存的唯一。田中的动作冲撞激烈到月都忍不住蜷缩起脚趾，完全无助地接受着这样的侵犯和操干。

"夜神前辈——哈——我……"

最后重重地顶进月的穴心，激起他反抗般地咬上了田中的肩膀时，滚烫的白浊被达到了最后的性器大量地灌进了月的后穴里，胀满的感觉令月的小腿肌肉都不住地抽搐着。

多的感觉就像是怀孕了一样……然后生理性的眼泪，完全是不自觉的，扑簌着从月那双水色的琥珀眼睛中落下，他有些茫然地看着眼前田中的胸膛，然后闭上眼睛，偏头靠在了上面。

田中实只觉得满心都是对夜神前辈的热情和温柔，他刚想抬起手再帮月把在脸颊上粘的乱七八糟的褐发撇到耳后去，就感觉睡意精灵似乎不远放过另一个人，也悄悄地在自己的眼睛上撒下了睡粉，让自己不知不觉地闭上了眼睛……

……

……

田中实猛然睁开了双眼。

他花了几分钟回忆一下自己到底做了一个什么样的梦，在忐忑地做着心理准备的时候彻彻底底地掀开被子——是意料之中的是，他，梦遗了……

而且还对夜神前辈做了一个这么猥亵的梦，靠……

天色还很早，在稍微有种无言心虚地驱使下，田中趁着老妈还没醒过来，把铺在床垫上的床单塞进了洗衣机里，然后就是钻回自己的房间里，对着那张熟悉的矮木桌枯桌对坐。

我到底有多饥渴才会做这么详细的一个梦啊……

翻来倒去地思考着，却完全没有意识到时间流逝的田中，被猛然拉开门的声音吓了一大跳。就听见自己老妈那声不耐烦的大嗓门传了进来。

"阿实你还没起床吗？你不是说今天会有前辈来给你补习的吗——？！咦、你居然起床了啊。不愧是那个夜神前辈，居然让你这么惦记着啊？"

这么说着，在确认了田中已经起床后，她就径直离开也没多两句，准备去上班了。虽然是周末，但毕竟也有加班这回事。

留下了吃惊的田中，在回神后猛然从桌边踉跄地爬起来，没在意自己绊倒和踢开的乱七八糟的纸盒啊笔袋啊的东西，只是直接扑倒了另一头的月历本上。

那本月历本上正是今天的日子被确确实实地圈了起来，里面还画了一个没有写明到底是什么情况的图标。

一个小小的、纤细的月亮。

  



End file.
